Core A.Administrative Core The Administrative Core will providesupport in managing variousbudgetaryand administrative aspects of the program. Dr.Stanley C.Froehnerwill assume responsibility for this aspect of the program,with assistance from Ms. Laurie Levy, Administrator of the Department of Physiology &Biophysics, and Mr.Jon Cimuchowski, assistant to Dr. Froehner. Planning and scheduling of meetings of the internal and externaladvisorycommittees will also be carried out.Finally, two Seattle Muscular Dystrophy Conferences will be held in conjunction with the visits of the externaladvisory committee. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The AdministrativeCore will supportfinancial, scheduling and planning supportfor theProgram.